


Szivárvány Színei - Narancs

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boldog befejezés, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Destiel Drabbles, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel rövid - szöszök, Fiú csókok, Flirting, Fluff, Flörtölés, Happy Ending, Kölcsönös vonzalom, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Szomszéd-AU, alternatív univerzum, csak utalás szexre, destiel au, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, narancsszín alsóneműk, orange panties
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Castiel és Dean szomszédok. Nem találkoznak sűrűn, míg egy nap Cas a rengeteg narancs szín alsóneműit teregeti ki, Dean pedig ennek a szemtanúja lesz, és flörtölni kezd a szexis szomszéddal "ezerrel". :) ❤️





	Szivárvány Színei - Narancs

**Author's Note:**

> A Szivárvány Színkihívás második darabja - még tartozom öt történettel. :D

Dean nem akart hinni a szemének, amikor kiment a háza teraszára, inni egy üveg sört. Onnan, ahol állt, ha nem is teljesen, de remekül át lehetett látni, a viszonylag alacsony sövény kerítésen. Az új szomszéd srác, akit mellesleg eddig kevésszer látott - de annyi épp elég volt hozzá, hogy tudja, milyen mesésen néz ki -, éppen teregetett az udvarán. 

Az a helyzet, hogy a szomszéd férfi rendkívül vonzónak számított. A sötét haja úgy tűnt, mintha mindig szél borzolta volna össze, az arcát pedig - biztos volt benne -, hogy az Istenek cizellálták... és akkor azokról a csábító ajkakról még nem is beszéltünk, plusz a különlegesen szép kék szemeiről. A férfi gyönyörű volt, mégis a ritka alkalmakkor, csak a távolból figyelte néha. Még nem is tudta a nevét sem. Csak elbűvölve bámulta, hogy a szomszédja mit művel.

Ennyi narancsos alsót még életében nem látott!   
A boxerek még hagyján, na de akadt néhány tanga szerű, és egy narancsos csipkés csoda! A pasi épp rögzített néhány alsót, a szájából kivett csipeszekkel, s ezután lehajolt a kosarához egy újabb adagért. Dean, aki eddig szemlélődött csak, és magában megjegyzéseket téve, apró kortyokban ivott, erre a mozdulatra félrenyelt. 

\- Szent szar! - nyögte halk, rekedtes hangon, majd kicsúszott a kezéből az üveg, és mind kiömlött, mielőtt bármit reagálhatott volna.   
A szomszéd srácnak isteni feneke volt!   
S amikor a másik visszafordult, akkor tűnt fel neki az őt bámuló alak. A szájában egy másik csipeszt tartott, majd újabb alsót rögzített a kötélen, de ezek után intett Deannek és mosolygott rá. 

\- Helló! - köszöntötte.   
Dean egy ideig hülyén bámult, mire eszébe jutott, hogy mondania kellett volna valamit. 

\- Jó reggelt, Napsugár! - nyögte vigyorogva, majd mikor tudatosult benne mit mondott, zavartan dörzsölni kezdte a tarkóját - Ehh! Nem úgy értettem! Nem mintha nem lennél átkozottul szép... mert az vagy... illetve...

A másik mosolya még szélesebb lett.  
\- Akkor mégsem vagyok az?   
\- De! Ami azt illeti... - majd halkabban hozzátette -, és nagyon bejössz nekem.  
\- Tényleg? 

Azta! Ennek a srácnak denevér hallása van, vagy mi?  
\- Hát, ha annyira bejövök neked, akkor gyere át, és kárpótollak egy sörrel, mert láttam a tieddel egy kis baleset történt, vagy adhatok egy kis kávét, ha azt jobban szeretnél. 

\- Oké, tíz perc, és ott vagyok! - vigyorgott Dean - A kávé jó lesz! Kösz szépen!   
Visszarohant a házába, fel az emeletre, gyorsan ellenőrzött magán ezt-azt, közben figyelte az időt, ami szárnyakon repült. Megállt egy pillanatra a tükör előtt, majd azt mondta a tükörképének:  
\- Ezt ne szúrd el Winchester, különben egész életedre bánni fogod!

*

Végül ez a véletlen ismerkedős "randi" jól sikerült. Nemcsak egymás nevét tudták meg, hanem kiderült, hogy hasonló az ízlésük is, legyen szó könyvekről, zenéről, filmekről, vagy ételekről. 

S bár Castiel ugyanúgy szerette a salátákat, mint az öccse Sammy, azért volt nem egy szenvedélye, az egészségtelennek mondott ételek terén, amiket Dean is kedvelt.   
Cas kedves, vicces, szexi, okos, és gyönyőrű. Nem mellesleg jó a humora is. 

Azonkívül rögtön látszott, hogy nagyon bejönnek egymásnak, és a zöld szemű férfi imádta, hogy nem kell sem óvatosnak, sem megjátszósnak lennie a másik előtt, egyszerűen csak remekül passzoltak, és jól kijöttek egymással. 

Amikor pedig véletlen leöntötte a pólóját, persze Cas rögtön felajánlott neki ideglenesen egy másikat, de mikor Dean lehúzta magáról a felsőjét, hiperérzékenyen tudatában volt Castiel őt bámuló, s perzselő szemeinek. Mégis meg kellett, hogy jegyezze:

\- Nem szexelek az első napon!  
\- Ó, erről nem is álmodtam volna... vagy még a második napról sem. Mert egy úriember vagyok. Lehet, hogy flörtölős, és kacér, de akkor is egy úriember - úgy nevetett, hogy az orránál édesen ráncolódott a bőr - S nem ajánlok fel, még egy csókot sem.

\- Tényleg? Miért nem? - kérdezte Dean megjátszott duzzogással, majd elkapta Castielt, és alaposan megcsókolta. 

Ez volt a kezdete a hosszú, szeretettel, és szerelemmel teli kapcsolatuknak. ❤️

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a történetem, csak a kudos ❤️ gombot kell megnyomnod. Hálás köszönet érte. ❤️


End file.
